Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-1331763-20151201170020/@comment-27339893-20151203224726
I think many people are taking this too personal and not getting the grasp of the general situation. They are all confused. Maya liked Lucas from the beginning, and that probably was weird for her, she was always kind of closed and probably didn't open up to many people. That's not unusual in the real world, and many people think they like like someone when it's really about being comfortable with them, while they usually aren't with anyone (except really close people, like Riley, and Farkle, whom she's known nearly all her life). The difference between Farkle and Lucas for her is that Farkle arrived in her life much before they all started thinking about relationships, specially romantic relationships. Riley is confused because of what already happened with Lucas in the past, and because she's never had a romantic relationship before; I believe (sadly) most people today never really end up trully understanding what a romantic relationship is or how it works. Situations like this, in real life, take many time to solve, and I think that's what the writers are trying to say with these episodes ending in such an unclosed way. They may not even solve this this season, and that's not a bad thing. They are doing something shows rarely do, and that's why it also bothers so many people; most of us are just accustomed to this plot pretty much solving themselves in one or two episodes (a three part special tops). Even when it isn't solved, it usually is like closed for the time being (like a person simply believing he/she doesn't like the other anymore, and half a season later bringing it back; they usually only throw small clues in some episodes, kinda like this show did for a while). This is something new, and personally I'd rather deal with the turmoil of this love triangle than just having it solved instantly in an unsatisfying way. And about what Farkle did, I believe you can't just look at it the way you're doing, as saying "if someone did that to you, what would you think?" This show is representing relationships much healthier than most people have, because the society portraied in it is way different than ours (much more like it should be; that's what I like so much about this show, by the way). If you transport yourself to that world, and the relationships formed in that group, it would probably be the right thing, because it will actually help solve the problem they are having much faster. Instead of going on and about trying not to think about it and acting out of confusion, now they have to face the issue; sit back and deeply think about what is happening to them. Is much harder than letting it fall out of your mind, but the only way to truly solve it, and end things the way it should. Maybe the situation wasn't right, but the group is really close, and watching it just dissolve because of confusion wasn't the right way to react to it. Farkly was indirectly involved, for being friend of all of them, and not just a simple friend, but a deep, close friend. I think what he did will eventually lead all of them way closer, and Riley won't probably be angry with him at all; she has much to worry about as it is, and probably won't think much about Farkle, but about what is happening to her. When that is solved, she will understand why Farkle did it, and probably even thank him. Would a move like that work in this world? It would probably bring everyone apart. It probably wouldn't be right in the real world, but not because the action in itself is wrong, but because given the circumnstances, and how hard most people have it to solve their own negative emotions (society pushing everyone farther away from the answers we need), chaos is ensued among them all, and it might bring everyone pretty much away from each other. With luck, someday our world might resemble a little more the world from this show, and a situation like this will unfold like it probably will in future episodes, with everyone coming back together and realizing how important it is to help each other out and stay together, no matter what the world brings, specially in tough moments like those. But I wouldn't count with this situation just dissolving in the next few episodes; not if the writers keep trying to deliver big emotional messages, as they have so far.